20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/43
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Golf-stream. Tej strasznej sceny 20-go kwietnia żaden z nas nigdy nie zapomni. Opisałem ją pod wpływem gwałtownego wzruszenia. Później przejrzałem mój opis i przeczytałem Conseilowi i Kanadyjczykowi. Obaj przyznali, że jest wierny, ale blady. Do kreślenia podobnych obrazów potrzebaby pióra najznakomitszego naszego poety, autora Pracowników morza. Powiedziałem, że kapitan Nemo płakał, patrząc na fale. Boleść jego była niezmierna. Od czasu naszego przybycia na statek, utracił już drugiego towarzysza. A jakaż to śmierć okropna! Przyjaciel ten, zgnieciony, zduszony, zgruchotany strasznem ramieniem mątwy, starty na miazgę w żelaznych jej szczękach, nie miał już spocząć razem z towarzyszami w cichych wodach koralowego cmentarza. Co do mnie, to ów krzyk rozpaczy nieszczęśliwego w czasie tej walki głęboko rozdarł mi serce. Biedny Francuz, zapominając umówionego języka, w ojczystej mowie rzucił ostatnie wezwanie! Tak więc wśród owej załogi Nautilusa, zespolonej duszą i ciałem z kapitanem Nemo, uciekającej, jak on, od wszelkiego stosunku z ludźmi, miałem rodaka. Lecz czy on jeden tylko przedstawiał Francję w tem tajemniczem stowarzyszeniu, złożonem oczywiście z indywiduów różnej narodowości? Była to jedna więcej z tylu niedocieczonych zagadek, powstających ustawicznie w mym umyśle. Kapitan Nemo wrócił do swego pokoju i znowu go nie widziałem przez pewien czas. Ale jakże musiał być smutny, zrozpaczony, niezdecydowany, wnosząc po ruchach tego statku, którego był duszą, w którym odbijały się wszelkie jego wzruszenia. Nautilus nie trzymał się określonego kierunku. Posuwał się, wracał, kołysał, jak trup, na łasce fali. Śruba jego była oswobodzona, a jednak zaledwie jej używał. Płynął na traf. Nie mógł się oderwać od pola tej walki, od tego morza, które pożarło mu jednego z członków osady. Upłynęło tak dni dziesięć. Dopiero pierwszego maja Nautilus przybrał stanowczo kierunek ku północy, dotarłszy wprzód do wysp Lukajskich przy ujściu kanału Bahama. Płynęliśmy wówczas z prądem największego ze strumieni morskich, mającego swe brzegi, właściwe sobie ryby i temperaturę. Mówię o Golf - Streamie. Jest to w rzeczy samej rzeka, płynąca swobodnie wśród Atlantyku, której wody nie mieszają się z wodą oceanu; rzeka słona, słońsza niż otaczające ją morze, średnia jej głębokość wynosi trzy tysiące stóp; średnia szerokość sześćdziesiąt mil. W niektórych miejscach szybkość prądu sięga czterech kilometrów na godzinę. Stała masa jej wód jest większa od wszystkich rzek na kuli ziemskiej. Prawdziwe źródło Golf - Streamu, rozpoznane przez komendanta Maury, jego punkt wyjścia, jeżeli kto woli, leży w zatoce Gaskońskiej. Tam wody jego, słabo jeszcze wyróżniające się kolorem i temperaturą, zaczynają dopiero się tworzyć. Stąd zmierza na południe, biegnie wzdłuż brzegów Afryki równikowej, rozgrzewa swe tale promieniami strefy gorącej, przebywa Atlantyk, dochodzi przylądka San-Roque na wybrzeżu brazylijskiem i rozdziela się na dwa ramiona, z których jedno dąży nasycić się jeszcze gorącemi atomami morza Atlantyckiego. Wówczas Golf-Stream, którego przeznaczeniem jest przywrócić równowagę między temperaturami i zmieszać wody równikowe z północnemi, zaczyna swą rolę. Rozgrzany do gorącości w zatoce Meksykańskiej, posuwa się na północ ku brzegom Ameryki, dochodzi do Newfoundlandu, zbacza pod parciem zimnego prądu cieśniny Davisa, zawraca na ocean, dążąc po jednem z wielkich kół globu w linji krzywej, i rozdziela się pod czterdziestym trzecim stopniem na dwa ramiona, z których jedno, zasilone jeszcze południowo-wschodnim prądem wiatru, powraca do zatoki Gaskońskiej i wysp Azorskich; a drugie, okrążywszy brzegi Irlandji i Norwegji, dąży aż za Szpitzberg, gdzie temperatura jego spada do czterech stopni, by tam utworzyć wolne morze biegunowe. Po tej to rzece oceanu żeglował teraz Nautilus. Opuściwszy Kanał Bahama, Golf-Stream, przy czternastomilowej szerokości i trzystu pięćdziesięciu metrach głębokości, płynie z szybkością ośmiu kilometrów na godzinę. Prędkość ta zmniejsza się stale, w miarę posuwania się na północ — i pragnąć należy, aby ten stosunek ciągle się utrzymywał, bo gdyby, co zdaje się nie ulegać wątpliwości, szybkość jego i kierunek uległy zmianie, wówczas klimaty europejskie doznałyby przewrotów, których następstw niepodobna nawet obliczyć. Około południa byłem z Conseilem na platformie. Tłumaczyłem mu rozmaite szczegóły, tyczące się Golf-Streamu. Skończywszy, kazałem mu zanurzyć ręce w prądzie. Conseil usłuchał i bardzo się zdziwił, nie czując żadnego wrażenia gorąca ani zimna. — Pochodzi to stąd — rzekłem — że temperatura wód Golf-Streamu, przy wyjściu z zatoki Meksykańskiej, niewiele się różni od temperatury krwi. Jest on ogromnym kaloryferem, dzięki któremu brzegi Europy pokryte są wiekuistą zielenią. A jeśli wierzyć Maury'emu, gorąco tego prądu całkowicie zużyte dostarczyłoby tyle cieplika, że możnaby nim utrzymać w stanie płynnym rzekę roztopionego żelaza, wielkości Amazonki albo Missouri. W tej chwili szybkość Golf-Streamu wynosiła dwa metry dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów na minutę. Nurt jego tak znacznie się różni od otaczającego go morza, że ściśnięte wody jego tworzą wypukłość śród wód oceanu, że istnieje różnica poziomu pomiędzy niemi, a wodami zimnemi. Zresztą ciemne i obfitujące w materje słone, odznaczają się czystym swoim błękitem od zielonych fal morskich. Taka jest przytem wyrazistość ich linji demarkacyjnej, że Nautilus, będąc na wysokości stanów Południowej i Północnej Karoliny, przeciął ostrogą swoją fale Golf-Streamu, podczas gdy śruba jego rozbijała jeszcze bałwany oceanu. Nurt ten unosił cały świat żyjący. Żeglarki, tak pospolite w morzu śródziemnem, ciągnęły tu w licznych gromadach. Pomiędzy chrząstkowatemi odznaczały się szczególniej raje, których wysmukły ogon zajmował prawie trzecią część ciała, tworząc długie na dwadzieścia pięć stóp rombusy; dalej małe, jednometrowe żarłacze, z dużą głową, krótkim i zaokrąglonym pyskiem, z kilku rzędami śpiczastych zębów; ciało ich wyglądało jakby pokryte łuską. Pośród ryb kościstych zauważyłem właściwe tym morzom szare wargacze, tęczaki ze świecącą, jak ogień, tęczówką; metrowe ścienice, z szerokim pyskiem, najeżonym drobnemi ząbkami, wydające lekki odgłos. Zauważyłem też kolcogrzbiety czarne, o których poprzednio już mówiłem, błękitne dorady, błyszczące złotem i srebrem; papugi morskie, istne tęcze oceanu, mogące świetnością kolorów iść w dy z najpiękniejszemi ptakami zwrotnikowemi; szlamówki z trójkątną głową; niebieskawe bez łusek skarpie; żaboryby z żółtą poprzeczną przepaską w kształcie greckiego t. Widziałem tam mrowiska małych, brunatno nakrapianych bobek - byczków; dwuząbki z srebrzystą głową i żółtym ogonem; różne odmiany łososiów; smagłe mugilomory, błyszczące łagodnym blaskiem, które Lacepedes poświęcił miłej towarzyszce życia — i nakoniec piękną rybę, zwaną rycerzem amerykańskim, co zdobny we wszystkie ordery i opięty wszelkiemi wstęgami nawiedza wybrzeża potężnego kraju, w którym wstęgi i ordery tak mało są cenione. Dodam także, że w nocy fosforyczne wody Golf-Streamu współzawodniczyły z elektrycznym blaskiem naszej latarni, zwłaszcza podczas grożącej nam burzy. Ósmego maja znajdowaliśmy się jeszcze naprzeciw przylądka Hatteras, na wysokości Północnej Karoliny. Szerokość Golf-Streamu wynosi w tem miejscu siedemdziesiąt pięć mil, a głębokość dwieście dziesięć metrów. Nautilus błąkał się bez celu. Zdawało się, że wszelki dozór i czujność wygnane zostały ze statku. Przyznaję, że w takich warunkach ucieczka mogłaby się udać. W rzeczy samej zamieszkane brzegi przedstawiały wszędzie łatwe schronienie. Po morzu uwijały się ustawicznie parowce, krążące pomiędzy New-Yorkiem lub Bostonem a zatoką Meksykańską, i płynęło mnóstwo goelet, pełniących służbę przewozową w różnych punktach brzegów amerykańskich. Można było spodziewać się chętnego na nich przyjęcia. Sposobność zatem sprzyjała, pomimo trzydziestu mil, oddzielających Nautilusa od wybrzeży Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jedna atoli niepomyślna okoliczność krzyżowała stanowczo plany Kanadyjczyka. Czas bardzo był niepogodny. Zbliżaliśmy się ku szlakom często nawiedzanym przez burze, ku krainie trąb i huraganów, powstających właśnie z nurtu Golf-Streamu. Puścić się w wątlej łodzi na morze, częstokroć rozhukane, było narażeniem się na pewną zgubę. Sam Ned Land na to się zgadzał. Tłumił też w sobie gniew, dręczony okrutną tęsknotą do ziemi, którą jedna tylko ucieczka mogła uleczyć. — Panie — odezwał się dnia tego - trzeba, żeby się to już raz skończyło. Chcę wiedzieć, jak się rzecz ma w istocie. Pański Nemo oddala się od lądów i zmierza na północ. Ale oświadczam panu, że wystarcza mi już biegun południowy i nie pójdę z nim do bieguna północnego. — Cóż robić, Nedzie, skoro ucieczka jest w tej chwili niemożliwa. — Wracam do mojej myśli. Trzeba rozmówić się z kapitanem. Nie wspomniałeś pan nic, kiedyśmy byli na morzach pańskiego kraju. Otóż teraz, gdy jesteśmy na morzach mojego, ja sam z nim będę mówił. Kiedy pomyślę, że za kilka dni Nautilus będzie się znajdował na wysokości Nowej Szkocji, że tam, w kierunku Newfoundlandu, otwiera się zatoka, w którą wpada Święty Wawrzyniec, i że Święty Wawrzyniec, to moja rzeka, rzeka Kwebeku, mego rodzinnego miasta; kiedy pomyślę o tem wszystkiem, to ogarnia mnie wściekłość i włosy powstają na głowie. Wierz mi pan, raczej skoczę w morze, niż tu zostanę! Duszę się tutaj! Kanadyjczyk tracił widocznie resztę cierpliwości. Dzielna jego natura nie mogła pogodzić się z tak długiem uwięzieniem. Z każdym dniem mizerniał. Charakter jego stawał się coraz bardziej ponury. Czułem, co musiał cierpieć, bo i mnie także ogarniała tęsknota. Upłynęło już blisko siedem miesięcy, jak pozbawieni byliśmy wszelkiej wiadomości z lądu. Zresztą odosobnienie się kapitana Nemo, jego zmieniony humor, zwłaszcza od czasu walki z mątwami, jego małomówność — wszystko to przedstawiało mi rzeczy w innych kolorach. Nie czułem już tego, co pierwszych dni, zapału. Należało być chyba jak Conseil, Flamandczykiem, żeby się zgodzić z takiem istnieniem, wśród żywiołu przeznaczonego dla wielorybów i innych mieszkańców morza. W istocie, gdyby ten zacny chłopiec zamiast płuc miał skrzela, to sądzę, że byłaby z niego wspaniała ryba. — I cóż, panie? — odezwał się Ned, widząc, że mu nie odpowiadam. — Chcesz zatem, Nedzie, żebym zapytał kapitana Nemo, jakie ma względem nas zamiary? — Tak, panie. — I to pomimo to, że już raz nam je oznajmił. — Tak; pragnę ostatecznie się zapewnić. Mów pan wreszcie za mnie jednego, w mojem imieniu tylko, jeżeli pan zechcesz. — Ale ja go tak rzadko spotykam. Unika mnie nawet. — Tem większy powód, żeby go poszukać. — Pomówię z nim, Nedzie. — Kiedy? — pytał, nalegając, Kanadyjczyk. — Jak go spotkam. — Panie Aronnax, czy chcesz pan, żebym ja sam do niego poszedł? — Nie, spuść się z tem na mnie. Jutro... — Dzisiaj — rzekł Ned Land. — Zgoda. Dziś jeszcze z nim się zobaczę — odparłem Kanadyjczykowi, który, działając na swoją rękę, byłby niezawodnie popsuł całą sprawę. Zostałem sam jeden. Postanowiwszy rozmówić się z kapitanem, chciałem to niezwłocznie załatwić. Wolę bowiem sprawę załatwioną, niż do załatwienia. Wróciłem do mego pokoju. Stąd usłyszałem stąpanie w gabinecie kapitana Nemo. Nie należało opuszczać tej sposobności zobaczenia się z nim. Zapukałem do drzwi, ale nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapukawszy powtórnie, nacisnąłem klamkę. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedłem. Kapitan znajdował się w gabinecie. Pochylony nad stołem do pracy, nie słyszał mnie. Powziąwszy mocny zamiar nie odejścia stąd, dopóki nie wybadam kapitana, podszedłem do stołu. Nagle kapitan podniósł głowę, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał tonem dość ostrym: — Pan tutaj? Czego pan żądasz ode mnie? — Pomówić z panem, kapitanie. — Ależ, panie, jestem zajęty, pracuję. Czyż tej swobody samotności, jaką panu zostawiam, nie mogę mieć także dla siebie? Przyjęcie było niebardzo ośmielające. Postanowiłem jednak wszystkiego wysłuchać, żeby na wszystko odpowiedzieć. — Panie — odrzekłem chłodno — mam z panem mówić o sprawie, z którą nie wolno mi zwlekać. — O czemże to, panie? — zapytał szyderczo. — Czyś pan zrobił jakie odkrycie, które uszło mojej uwagi? Czy morze zwierzyło panu nowe tajniki? Nie rozumieliśmy się. Zanim jednak zdążyłem mu odpowiedzieć, dodał poważniejszym już tonem, wskazując na rozłożony na stole rękopis. — Oto, panie Aronnax, rękopis w kilku językach. Zawiera on streszczenie moich studjów nad morzem i, jeśli podoba się Bogu, nie zginie wraz ze inną. Rękopis ten, podpisany mojem nazwiskiem, uzupełniony historją mego życia, zostanie umieszczony w małem, nie zatapiającem się naczyniu. Ostatni z nas, ten, który przeżyje nas wszystkich na Nautilusie, rzuci ten przyrząd do morza, rękopis powędruje, gdzie go fale poniosą. Nazwisko tego człowieka! Historja życia spisana własnoręcznie! Więc tajemnica jego zostanie kiedyś odkryta. W tej chwili jednak widziałem tylko w owem wyznaniu środek przystąpienia do rzeczy. — Kapitanie — odparłem - muszę pochwalić myśl twoją. Nie godzi się, aby owoc twych badań zaginął. Lecz sposób, jakiego chcesz użyć, wydaje mi się nazbyt niepewny. Kto wie, gdzie wiatry zapędzą ten przyrząd, w czyje ręce on wpadnie? Czyżby nie można obmyślić czegoś lepszego. Czyż pan lub który z ludzi pańskich nie może?... — Nigdy, panie — rzekł kapitan, żywo mi przerywając. — Ale ja, moi towarzysze, gotowiśmy przechować starannie ten rękopis i gdybyś pan wrócił nam wolność... — Wolność! — zawołał kapitan, powstając. — Tak, panie, i właśnie w tym przedmiocie miałem się z panem rozmówić. Od siedmiu już miesięcy jesteśmy na pańskim statku i dziś w imieniu mych towarzyszy i własnem zapytuję pana, czy zamierzasz na zawsze nas tu zatrzymać? — Panie Aronnax — rzekł kapitan Nemo — odpowiem dziś panu to, com ci odpowiedział przed siedmiu miesiącami. Kto raz wstąpi na Nautilusa, ten już nie może go opuścić. — Ależ pan okrutną narzucasz nam niewolę. — Nazywaj pan to, jak się panu podoba. — Lecz niewolnik zachowuje wszędzie prawo odzyskania wolności! Jakiekolwiek nastręczą mu się sposoby, może je zawsze poczytać za dobre. — Alboż wam tego prawa — odpowiedział kapitan Nemo — kto zaprzecza? Czym pomyślał kiedy wiązać was przysięgą?—I, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach, patrzył mi w oczy. — Panie — rzekłem — powracać drugi raz do tego przedmiotu nie byłoby przyjemne ani dla pana, ani dla mnie. Skoro jednak już jest zaczęty, niech mi go wolno będzie wyczerpać. Powtarzam panu, nie idzie tu tylko o moją osobę. Dla mnie nauka jest podporą, dzielną rozrywką, pociągiem, namiętnością, dla której mogę o wszystkiem zapomnieć. Jak pan, zdolny jestem żyć w ukryciu i nieznany, ze znikomą nadzieją pozostawienia kiedyś przyszłości rezultatu mej pracy, zapomocą wątpliwego przyrządu, powierzonego fali i wichrom. Słowem, mogę podziwiać pana i bez przykrości towarzyszyć mu w roli, którą poniekąd pojmuję — lubo pod wielu innemi względami życie pańskie otoczone jest dla mnie chmurą zagadek i tajemnic, w których my tylko, ja i moi towarzysze, nie mamy żadnego udziału. A i wtedy nawet, gdy serca nasze mogły uderzyć dla pana, wzruszone widokiem twojej boleści lub zachwycone dziełami genjuszu i męstwa — musieliśmy tłumić w sobie choćby najmniejsze oznaki owej sympatji, którą wzbudza wszystko, co dobre i piękne, bez względu na to, czy pochodzi od przyjaciela, czy wroga. Owóż to uczucie, że jesteśmy obcy wszystkiemu, co pana się tyczy, czyni położenie nasze nieznośnem, niemożliwem nawet dla mnie; ale szczególniej nieznośnem dla Ned Landa. Każdy człowiek, już przez to samo, że jest człowiekiem, wart, aby o nim myślano! Czyż pan zadałeś sobie pytanie, ile to mściwych projektów zrodzić mogła miłość wolności i nienawiść niewoli w takiej naturze, jak Kanadyjczyka; o czem mógł myśleć, co zamierzać, czego próbować? Zamilkłem. Kapitan Nemo powstał. — Niech Ned Land myśli, zamierza, próbuje, co mu się podoba: mniejsza o to. Nie ja go szukałem. Nie dla mojej przyjemności trzymam go na statku. Co zaś do pana, panie Aronnax, należysz pan do tych ludzi, co zdolni są wszystko zrozumieć, nawet milczenie. Nie mam nic więcej panu do powiedzenia. Niechaj rozmowa nasza w tym przedmiocie będzie zarazem ostatnia, bo drugi raz nie mógłbym nawet pana wysłuchać. Wyszedłem. Począwszy od tego dnia położenie nasze stało się bardzo drażliwe. Powtórzyłem moją rozmowę towarzyszom. — Wiemy teraz — rzekł Ned — że nie możemy się niczego spodziewać od tego człowieka. Nautilus zbliża się do Long-Island. Uciekniemy bez względu na pogodę. Niebo atoli stawało się coraz groźniejsze. Objawiały się oznaki huraganu. Atmosfera robiła się białawą i mleczną. Po rozpostartych na niebie chmurach pierzastych wysuwały się od poziomu kłęby chmur deszczowych. Inne znów chmury mknęły niżej z niezwykłą szybkością. Morze rosło i wzdymało się w podłużne bałwany. Ptaki znikały, z wyjątkiem petreli, zwolenników burzy. Barometr znacznie opadał i wskazywał w powietrzu niezmierne ciśnienie pary. Mieszanina stormglasu rozkładała się pod wpływem przesycającej powietrze elektryczności. Zbliżała się walka żywiołów. Burza wybuchła w dniu 18-go maja, właśnie kiedy Nautilus płynął na wysokości Long-Island, o kilka mil od przesmyków Nowego Jorku. Mogę opisać tę walkę żywiołów, bo zamiast schronić się przed nią w głębiny, kapitan Nemo przez niepojęty kaprys zapragnął stawić jej czoło na powierzchni morza. Wiatr dął z południo-zachodu. zrazu z szybkością piętnastu metrów na sekundę, która około trzeciej z wieczora wzmogła się do dwudziestu pięciu metrów. Jest to szybkość nawałnic. Kapitan Nemo, niewzruszony pod uderzeniami wiatru, zajął miejsce na platformie. Kazał przywiązać się do niej wpół ciała, żeby go nie porwały rozhukane, olbrzymie bałwany. Poszedłem za nim i kazałem się także przywiązać, podziwiając jednocześnie i ową burzę i tego niezrównanego człowieka, co jej urągał. Ogromne szmaty chmur zamiatały wzdęte morze, nurzając się w wodzie. Nie widziałem już ani jednej z owych małych, pośrednich fal, tworzących się w głębi wielkich wklęsłości. Nic oprócz długich, czarnych bałwanów, których grzbiet nawet się nic rozpryskiwał, tak byty gęste i zbite. Wysokość ich co chwila wzrastała. Nautilus, raz leżąc na boku, to znowu stercząc jak maszt do góry, zataczał się i kołysał straszliwie. Około piątej spadł ulewny deszcz, nie uśmierzywszy ani wichru, ani morza. Huragan rozpasał się z szybkością czterdziestu pięciu metrów na sekundę, t. j. blisko czterdzieści mil na godzinę. Przy takiej sile wywraca on domy, wtłacza drzwi, zrywa dachówki, łamie żelazne kraty, demontuje dwudziestoczterofuntowe działa. A jednak Nautilus wśród owej nawałnicy usprawiedliwiał zdanie uczonego inżyniera, że „dobrze zbudowane pudło statku nie potrzebuje nigdy obawiać się morza”. Nie była to opierająca się skała, którąby bałwany te wyrwały z posady - ale stalowe wrzeciono; ulegle i ruchliwe, bez żagli i masztów, urągające bezkarnie wściekłości nawałnicy. Badałem pilnie rozkiełznane bałwany. Wysokość ich wynosiła do piętnastu metrów na sto pięćdziesiąt do stu sześćdziesięciu metrów długości — a szybkość pędu, równająca się połowie szybkości wiatru, piętnaście metrów na sekundę. Objętość ich i siła wzrastały w stosunku do głębokości wód. Zrozumiałem wówczas przeznaczenie tych fal, które, więżąc w sobie powietrze i wtłaczając je na dno morskie, niosą tam życie wraz z tlenem. Olbrzymia ich siła ciśnienia może dochodzić, jak obliczono, do trzech tysięcy kilogramów na stopę kwadratową partej powierzchni. One to podczas burzy 23-go grudnia 1864 roku, rozwaliwszy część miasta Jeddo w Japonji i przebiegając siedemset kilometrów na godzinę, rozbijały się tegoż samego jeszcze dnia na brzegach Ameryki. Potęga burzy wzrosła z nadejściem nocy. Barometr, podobnie jak w r. 1860, podczas huraganu przy wyspie Réunion, spadł do 710 milimetrów. Ze schyłkiem dnia dostrzegłem na widnokręgu duży statek, opierający się z trudnością bałwanom. Posuwał się przy małej parze, żeby się utrzymać na fali. Musiał to być jeden z parowców, kursujących z Nowego Jorku do Liverpoolu lub Hawru. Niezadługo zniknął w ciemnościach. O dziesiątej wieczorem całe niebo było w ogniu. Atmosferę przerzynały wciąż gwałtowne błyskawice. Nie mogłem znieść ich blasku, gdy tymczasem kapitan Nemo, wpatrując się w nie z upodobaniem, zdawał się wciągać w siebie ducha burzy. Straszliwy łoskot napełniał powietrze, łoskot złożony z ryku druzgotanych bałwanów, szumu wichru, huku piorunów. Wiatr szalał na wszystkich punktach widnokręgu, bo huragan, ciągnący ze wschodu, powracał tam, przechodząc przez północ, zachód i południe, w kierunku odwrotnym burz wirowych półkuli południowej. Ah! ten Golf-Stream! Usprawiedliwiał zupełnie swą nazwę króla burz! On to tworzy owe straszliwe huragany, wynikające wskutek różnicy temperatury warstw powietrza, ułożonych nad jego nurtami. Po deszczu nastąpiła ulewa ognista. Krople wody zamieniły się w piorunujące kiście. Rzekłbyś, że kapitan Nemo, szukając godnej siebie śmierci, pragnął być rażony gromem. Przy gwałtownem przechyleniu się ztyłu naprzód Nautilus podniósł w powietrze swoją stalową ostrogę, niby strzałę piorunochronu, i widziałem, jak z niej tryskały błyskawice niezliczone. Rozbity, wycieńczony, przyczołgałem się do klapy. Otworzyłem ją i zeszedłem do salonu. Burza dosięgła wówczas najwyższego stopnia natężenia. Niepodobna było utrzymać się na pokładzie Nautilusa. Kapitan Nemo wrócił około północy. Słyszałem, jak zbiorniki zaczęły napełniać się wodą i Nautilus zanurzał się zwolna pod fale. Przez odsłonięte szyby salonu widziałem popłoszone wielkie ryby, przesuwające się, jak cienie, w gorącej wodzie. Niektóre z nich zostały w mych oczach rażone piorunem. Nautilus opuszczał się ciągle. Myślałem, że znajdzie spokojność w głębokości piętnastu metrów. Nie. Górne warstwy były zbyt gwałtownie wzburzone. Trzeba było szukać spoczynku aż na głębokości pięćdziesięciu metrów w otchłani morza. Ale tam, co za spokój, co za cisza, co za środowisko bezpieczne! Ktoby powiedział, że straszliwy huragan szalał podówczas na powierzchni oceanu?